


In the verge of extinction

by MarteloDeAssis



Category: Bleach, Fairy Tail, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarteloDeAssis/pseuds/MarteloDeAssis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo Conbolt is a 17 year-old boy living inside the walls of a coastal city.</p><p>Set on a world infested by mysterious humanoid creatures called titans, Romeo lives the thrills of ordinary life in the safety of walls: ranging from burning passions to the cruelty of public policies and prejudice.</p><p>His peace days are, however, counted, as a hecatomb is bound to happen sooner than the thinks and cast human race into chaos. What will become of humanity after it?</p><p> </p><p>This story features characters from Fairy Tail, Bleach and Shokugeki no Souma living in the world of Attack on Titan as normal humans (without any powers). This nucleus is detached from AoT's main history and may well have happened before or during the original story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the verge of extinction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world infested by titans, mysterious humanoid creatures that hunt humans for reasons still unknown, Romeo Conbolt is just turning 17 years old.  
> Romeo lives in a coastal walled city and it is unknown by his people if there are any others standing. Information is scarce in this world and most of it comes from historical documents and oral tradition. Among many mysteries, such as the purpose of titans and their origin or the construction of the walls, the population lives peacefully but in never ending political conflicts.  
> This is Romeo's history, a boy living in a world where death is always at his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story happens in the same world from Attack on Titan, but there is no connection between the plots as this story may happen before or even during the original series'. In this work, characters from Bleach, Fairy Tail and Shokugeki no Souma live normal human lives in a walled coastal city.  
> The story is told from Romeo Conbolt's POV

**Death is certainly determined at birth. That's undeniable. However, in this world, birth also determines how one will most likely die.**

Hello! My name is Romeo Conbolt, today I turn seventeen years old and this age is not just a meaningless random number. It means I get to choose my future for the first time in my life!

Traditions are quite powerful and have great influence in our life, whether we like it or not. I, for instance, can say I got quite lucky with my genes, society does not favor all equally and some people are born with privileges, that's only natural when a specific group has hegemony in decisions for the whole.

At present, people live together and receive the same treatment until the age of sixteen, that's when their paths diverge. There are three castes in this society, the so called Houses, which are the Red House, the Purple House and the Grey House. Each one of them has a set of responsibilities to maintain our city running. The criteria for assigning a person to a house is their sexuality: Red for Gays, Purple for Lesbians and Grey for Straight. In fact, it's a bit more complex than that, in this system some people are left out and this division brings forth the social mobility issue... but that's a matter for another time.

The Grey House is responsible for agriculture, structure building, commerce and outside exploration. They hold both the burden of producing our resources and bringing new ones from the unknown world out there... That's in theory, because we barely have the technology to fight titans on land and our forces end up getting wiped out occasionally. As every House, the Grey has divisions, these are the Production Division, the Commercial Corporation, the Civil Construction Association and the Exploration Squad, which is by far the least numerous as only very brave and idealistic people join willingly.

The Purple House is the Garrison of our city. Their duty is to watch the outside from the walls, the Land Garrison Squad, and also to patrol the sea near the end of the wall, as there are some rare type titans who manage to invade by water, this is called the Sea Garrison Squad. Compared to the Grey they have quite peaceful lives... except at Sea Garrison, which lately has been having many casualties due to the increase in rare type titans' appearance.

The Red House, which I belong to, is by far the most safe one to be in. It's clearly because all the political decisions are made by the Council, which is a hundred percent Gay. There are two standard divisions in the Red House for those not well born enough to make it into the Council, these are the Military Police and the Navy. The first group is responsible for enforcing the orders approved by the council and deliberated by their head officer Hisagi Shuuhei, who isn't as bad as people claim him to be, in my year of experience I've had a bit of contact with him and I've found him very likable. The other division, the Navy, is responsible for building ships and weapons for them, such as cannons and harpoons. These ships serve various purposes, so I guess it's not that unfair to have the Navy do so little in comparison to the rest. The first and most important type of ship is the evacuation one, there are seven at total and they are huge enough to evacuate the whole city upon a titan invasion. The next type of ship is the patrol one, these are used by the Sea Garrison to both attack titans and to travel to the Royal Island, where our queens live. The last type and probably the easiest to build is the one used by the Grey, it's the exploration boat, nothing special, the officers joke telling us to make it so it at least floats. Prejudice and internal fights are real... and I've been noticing them even more as I grow older.

When someone turns seventeen, they have already been serving one year as recruits to the house and then must choose among the divisions. In my case there are only two options and I was pretty sure of mine since I knew I was gay: I am taking the Navy. Well, my reasons are not the noblest of them... I am quite ashamed to be so shallow, but there it goes: Natsu Dragneel is in the Navy...

But when someone asks me I have my ready answer that is 'Ever since I was a kid... I have dreamed of seeing a new world... A world where we could run freely without being surrounded by walls, a world were we could grow old and happy being sure of a peaceful life... I believe this exists somewhere out there, somewhere across this ocean'. Beautiful, isn't it? Well that's bullshit, even though I would like to live all that, I am not that much of an idealist.

So, here I am, talking to this Ishida Uryuu guy. He's the responsible for the division that handles every type of recruitment, since the house you go to until whether you are fit to apply for the Council or not, in case you are gay and of a noble family. He's also regarded as the Bisexual hunter. There's a great problem in dividing society like that, some people who don't identify themselves as gay, lesbian or straight are usually victims of prejudice. One of Ishida Uryuu's job is to identify two groups of people and make it impossible for them to join the Gay or the Lesbian Houses, these are the Bisexuals and the HTs. This last one is less evident, it all started when straight people noticed they usually get the worst out of our laws and traditions and then decide to feign homosexuality to try to fit in the other Houses. There is a problem with that... they are so easily discovered and when that happens... well I wish our only worry were titans but unfortunately human race also likes senseless execution.

"Ok... Romeo Conbolt, is that it? Firstly let me congratulate you, happy birthday!" Ishida says in a really nice tone to me

"Oh, thank you Ishida-san!" I have to be nice to him, not only to return his kindness but because he can also say no to my decision

"So you said you want to join the navy, right? I remember you were so fond of Hisagi... Why not join the Military? I remember of him telling me he had taken a liking on you, perhaps if you are lucky you can live quite a good life with him" Uryuu seems to be trying to set me up with Hisagi. It seems very tempting, but it is very common for people in his position to date younger subordinates and when the next batch comes trash them away.

"Oh how kind of him, I will make sure to thank him for such sweetness later. But my reasons for going to the Navy are quite strong... I am a dreamer, you know, I believe somewhere across that ocean lies a peaceful place for us to live... I want to help humanity reach it as much as I can" Ishida smiles at my speech. Probably he's thinking I am naive... I wouldn't blame him after hearing that.

"People like you are quite interesting... I would say it's refreshing to hear this stories. Well I am assigning you to the Navy, be happy pursuing your dream." And so I get what I came for.

"Huh, Ishida-san, can I make a question?" There is something I've always wanted to hear from a Council member

"Sure, what is it?" Ishida seems curious, I think this whole hope speech I gave him must have turned on something on him.

"Why are we divided according to sexuality... I mean, what's the point of it? It generates so much prejudice and suffering..." I am curious to know what people like him think about it.

"What a dumb question Romeo. How could it be different? We've been living like this since the last tragedy, according to the manuscripts. It is thanks to this structure that we have been living in peace for the last three hundred years. Some people try to reason it, saying it's to increase cohesion in units as similar people tend to cooperate more. I personally think it's futile to delve in such things as questioning our traditions" Ishida lectures me with everything I was taught at the school, he seems quite convinced and adamant about it. Well I guess council members not having a shred of interest in this is natural to the kind of life they have.

"Oh Romeo, I was about to forget, there are some formalities which we must go through. I have to send you to your new superior, captain Hitsugaya, he will fill some papers and maybe assign you something" Uryuu warns me before I could wave him good bye.

"Oh sure, let's do it then." I reply

"Take these papers with you and meet him, he's probably at Fairy Tail right now" Ishida hands me some files and sighs just after mentioning the guild.

It's reasonable that he, as a Council member, doesn't like the Guilds very much. These institutions are detached from the central government and work as independent associations to negotiate with the Council. There are only three Guilds, one for each House. 

Fairy Tail is for the gays, Mermaid Heel for the lesbians and Raven Tail for the straight. All these associations have a leader that responds directly to Laxus Dreyar, from the Council. The head of Fairy Tail is none other than Zeref Dragneel, Natsu's brother.

Well I've mentioned Natsu twice by now and haven't given any explanation on him so far. What to say? He's probably the kindest, coolest, hottest and most desired person in the Navy. I've met him during my last year and assisted him on some tasks, it was love at first sight. One of the happiest days in my life was when he broke up with Grimmjow Jaegerjack, one of the J brothers. As for them... well they are somewhat difficult people, I hope I don't bump into them so soon.

I leave Ishida's office in the Council headquarters and, as I walk along the corridor making my way to the exit, a hand grabs my shoulder and flips me around in a pull.

"Romeo! Happy birthday! How did it go with Ishida?" This is Ichigo Kurosaki, a seventeen-year-old boy just like me. Besides that, he's also my best friend, my first love and my first kiss altogether. He's just 2 months older than me, which means that 2 months back it was him talking to Ishida and getting to choose his division. Well from now on we are also fellow Navy members, which makes me think that we've been living together since school and for the last two months we stopped seeing each other everyday... Well we've come back to the old days, I guess.

"Thanks Ichigo! Guess what? You are going to see my face everyday from now on"

"Oh that sucks! I am gonna ask Ishida to change me to the Military then" He jokes on me while holding me in his arms with an affectionate hug. I hug him back and lean my head on his shoulder.

"I miss you, bastard..." I can't help but let my unresolved feelings take over me... I know that's hard on him too, I've been in love with him for so many time, yet he did not like me in the same way, now I end up spoiling a nice moment with him by reviving old pains.

"I miss you too... You know, in these two months I felt strange without you by my side every day. If you happen to be free tonight... visit me... " Ichigo whispers in my ears, I can't see his eyes, but his tone hits me deep inside and leaves my legs shivering.

"O-Ok, wait me there!" I try to get my mood up again, I need to be cheerful and talkative to make a good impression on the captain. I wave to Ichigo while leaving the building towards Fairy Tail.

Well this is it, Fairy Tail, probably the busiest place inside the walls. This is the place where roughly everyone from the Red House stay at their free time or during off-hours, that includes the members of the Council. This is the heart of our city's gay social life, everything ranging from friendly chatting to arranged sex happens in these whereabouts. It is very common that at night officers escape their loneliness by one-night standing with young recruits, who try to gain their affection to obtain status and privileges.

"Hey, Isshiki! How are you doing? Have you seen captain Hitsugaya around?" This is Isshiki Satoshi, Fairy Tail's barman. Strangely enough nobody has ordered him to put on some clothes besides his apron, I guess that shows how perverted people are around here.

"Hi Romeo! I am great! By the way, congratulations! I see you are going to Navy then... captain Hitsugaya is upstairs, I don't know if he's busy or not, just knock on the door and ask." Says the always kind and caring barman.

I thank Isshiki and climb up the staircase, just as I get to the upper level of the Guild, captain Hitsugaya is leaving and bumps into me.

"Hey captain Hitsugaya, I am Romeo, I've just been admitted to your crew, Ishida Uryuu sent... " I take the opportunity to present myself and before I could ask him to sign my papers I get interrupted by the short captain.

"Sorry Romeo, this might not be a good time, we are leaving to a mission. However, I can bring you along and take care of this at the ship. Consider yourself lucky to be tagging along the veterans on your first day, many don't have this opportunity" captain Hitsugaya winks at me and takes me by the hand

"Th-Thanks, captain!" I let him conduce me, I still can't believe the captain is actually holding hands with me... He's often bad-mouthed to be cold and arrogant, I've always feared being around him, but he seems so sweet now.

"Where are we going to, Sir?" I ask curiously

"Don't call me Sir, I am just twenty years old! Our destiny is the Royal Island. The Queens requested a meeting involving the Island security, the sea Garrison and the Navy." Hitsugaya scolds me but in no time smiles, also he tightens his grip at my hand... I am not good at this hints and signals stuff, but I am inclined to think he wants something from me... I makes me blush just to think that, he's so cute!

So here we are, I am actually about to enter a ship full of hot veterans and on top of it I am being conduced by the one and only captain Hitsugaya! My concerns right now are but two: the anxiety for meeting Natsu and the fear of bumping into the J brothers. Sorry Ichigo, I wanted to warn you I won't be able to come to your house tonight, but I guess it's too late!


End file.
